Psychological Warfare
by AvatarAang7
Summary: Asami is transferred to a new unit, one that specializes in what they call "psychological warfare". Everyone has their reasons to be in that unit, but they all have a different story. One thing is for sure though: nothing about this unit is normal, least of all the leader: Sergeant Korra.
1. The Ward

"Corporal Asami Sato reporting for duty." Asami saluted the woman she was told was in charge.

A tanned woman looked up from the Humvee she was working on, and Asami instantly saw that this was not going to be an ordinary reassignment. "Put your hand down, I'm only a sergeant, not your general." Asami complied, and eyed her up. She was wearing a simple black tank top, a pair of brown leather shoulder holsters to hold a pair of nickel-plated guns. Other than that, she was wearing a pair of standard issue camo-pants and combat boots. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail, with two rather large bangs lining her face. "I'm Korra," she said, flicking away a cigarette. "Welcome to The Ward."

Asami was a bit confused. "The Ward? What's that supposed to mean?"

Korra chuckled. "Means that whatever you did, they don't trust you around their precious 'sane' soldiers anymore," she said, making air quotations with her fingers. "Just dump your stuff here, we can come back for it later. Let me give you the tour."

The corporal decided to just do as she was told, and put down her personal affects before following Korra, who was walking further onto the base. "What is this place? We're nearly on the front lines, aren't we?" Asami asked, unsure as to why the seargant was so casual.

"Yes, we are, the official line is just about ten clicks that direction," Korra said, gesturing to the east. "But since our base is so small and not really strategically located, they don't care." She held the door open for her to a small building. "This is what we call the radioshack, it's from where we control everything. Kai, say hello." A guy with skin just as dark as Korra's turned around from his screen.

"Damn," was the first thing he muttered, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Uhh, hello," he quickly corrected himself. Asami shook his hand, trying not to flinch when she felt how clammy it was.

"Kai is our eye in the sky, to put it plainly," the sergeant quickly explained. "Command lends us a drone every now and again, and he can fly it, give us air support if necessary, the lot. And we figured that since he's in here anyway, we might as well make him our lifeline to Command when we need to. You know, in case we ever need fast-movers and such." She snapped her fingers. "Right, let's move on."

Once they were outside again, Asami got curious. "Sergeant, you said that there was something you did to end up here. What did he do, he seemed pretty normal?"

Korra scoffed. "Well, he was an excellent drone pilot, but after a while, Command got nervous every time he had to actually give air support, because he had a cavalier disregard for the phrase 'danger close', so they handed him to me." She moved on to a sniper and her spotter, currently practicing their shooting on targets that were well beyond Asami's line of sight.

"That is Opal," Korra said, and pointed to the girl wielding the gun. "And that's Jinora," she continued, gesturing to the spotter. "Jinora kind of got screwed over by Opal, though it was semi-fair if you ask me. She never spoke out against what she was doing. I have a sneaking suspicion Jinora enjoyed Opal's handiwork as much as she did. Opal and I sort of founded this unit, because they put us together after her squad members got lightly traumatized by her tendency to maim, not to kill." The sergeant smiled, and pulled Asami in a little closer, so that she could whisper. "Don't tell her this, but she's my favorite of this unit. First off, she's adorable, but more importantly, she's an artist with an M107."

A loud gunshot drew the corporal's attention, and she turned around to the sniping duo. "In tha plums," she heard Jinora say, in such a smug tone that Asami couldn't help but smile.

"Oh boy, another poor wooden target just lost his family jewels," Korra sighed. "That's her favorite spot to aim for, and as she has just proven, she can hit them at a mile away. Literally!"

Asami raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could comment, Korra had moved on, walking more in the direction of what appeared to a table full of high explosives with two people sitting at it. "Those are the Twins, Wei and Wing. They're our resident dem-specs. Command got slightly pissed-off with them after they tried to blow them up because they weren't allowed to have Skittles."

"You're kidding me?"

"Actually, it could have been M&Ms, but don't quote me on that."

"Wouldn't that be marked as treason?" Asami asked, reasonably certain it would.

"Well, we can't afford to execute everyone who fucks up every now and again, especially when they are the best in the business. They can make any building fall exactly the way they want to, and they're able to eyeball the amount of explosives needed for a single vehicle. Trust me, they're good."

"I do, but can I trust them?"

"Yeah you can, just don't try and get on their bad side. You get one warning with them, then they put C4 under your pillow. Anyway, the only two you haven't seen yet are Mako and Bolin, over there." She gestured to the far end of the compound, where two men were sparring. "Brothers. Brawlers, brilliant as soldiers, I should add."

"What'd they do to end up here?"

"Well..." The sergeant hesitated. "After they first got out of boot camp, they were split up. Their talents were noticed, but they also fell into depression quickly for some reason. After Command moved them back into the same unit, their depression vanished like a fart in the wind, and no one could figure out why. That is, until their CO discovered they had a very... unusual way of displaying brotherly affection."

The corporal raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Korra raised her fist, pumping it back and forth slightly. "Yeah..." she said, slightly uncomfortable. "There's a reason we moved their tent to the far side of the vehicle hangar. Make sure you announce yourself before entering. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." She cringed somewhat. "That image will never leave me... Anyway," she suddenly continued, as if she hadn't just revealed incredibly disturbing things about her unit. "Get your things Sato, you're bunking with me."

They walked back to the place where Asami had dropped off her things, and she picked them back up, after which the sergeant guided her to a tent as well. There were two simple field beds, one of which was surrounded by crap, presumably Korra's. "That's yours, she said, gesturing to the clean one. Korra plonked herself down on her bed, lazily leaning against the wall. "So what did you do to make Command send you to me?"

Asami hesitated. "I'd rather not talk about it just yet."

"That's fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The corporal looked over to Korra, and smiled at her sincerity. "There is one thing you have to do though: take off that uniform. It's 28 degrees out here, I don't want to have to treat you for heat exhaustion." Asami hesitated again, but the sergeant just raised an eyebrow. "That's an order, corporal. I'm the team medic, so trust me on this one."

"Alright." Asami dropped her harness and jacket next to her bed, leaving her in a simple olive T-shirt. Korra reached over to put up some music, smoking a cigarette and watching quietly as she unpacked her stuff. After a while though, the corporal couldn't hold her curiosity in anymore. "Sergeant..." she started, but Korra immediately raised her hand to silence her.

"Just 'Korra' in here. And I know I just ordered you, but that's just because you're still naive enough to believe that. Out there, I demand discipline, in here, you're good."

Asami smiled. "Okay then, Korra. What is this unit? I'm still not clear on the particulars."

"We wage what they call 'psychological warfare'. When we get word of scout units within our area of operations, we get sent in to take care of them, and leave a message for the main force."

"What kind of message?"

"The kind that makes them lose their lunch. That's where I come in: I used to be a normal surgeon, working in a field hospital. My unit got ambushed, but we managed to overpower our attackers anyway. They left me alone with the prisoners, who had killed most of my friends. Big mistake. When my CO came back, I had cut them all open, most of them barely alive, but they were all quickly dying." Korra grimaced as she thought back of that moment. "They deserved every ounce of pain I gave them that day. And we do this so that others don't have to suffer the same fate. Command hates to admit it, but they founded this unit specifically to do the job that no one wants to, and they'd rather use soldiers for that who are already unstable. You know, have us explode near the enemies instead of near the good soldiers."

"Not really. Is this unit about committing _war crimes_?" the corporal asked, suddenly a lot less pleased about her transfer.

Korra scoffed again. "Nah, nothing to worry about. That's just how they see it high up. They like to say things like 'they don't exist', so that when people come asking questions, they can claim they never heard of us. We kill our enemies, just like every other part of the army out there. The part they just don't tell with that is how quickly we have to kill them. You'll catch on."

Asami wasn't convinced, but wasn't given the chance to linger on it.

"Sergeant!" Kai came running to them. "I just got word from Command. They spotted a scout unit about fifty clicks north-east of here, and they say it's a perfect opportunity for us to make an example of them. We can intercept them in a small town not too far from their current position."

Korra smiled at the corporal. "Would you look at that, trial by fire." She turned back to the drone pilot. "Did they arrange transport?"

"Tenzin is on his way in a Black Hawk, ETA 5 minutes."

The sergeant's smile grew and she stood up. "Alright, let's get to it then." She walked out the tent, getting ready to address the rest of her unit. "Listen up ladies! We got work to do, suit up!" her voice thundered through the air.

Asami felt a wave of nerves roll over her. What the hell did she get into this time?

* * *

 _Please let me know what you thought guys, I'm not sure yet if I'm going to continue this one._ _Also, if you want a read of the line "In tha plums" that I'm going for, look up Jeremy Clarkson as he says it, particularly in Supermarket Sweep._


	2. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

"Listen up: I can't risk going very low right now. You'll have to parachute out, and then find transport back home on your own merit. Understand?" Tenzin's voice was laced with a small amount of concern, but Korra didn't seem to share that.

"You never give us an extraction plan Captain, and yet we're all still here." She turned back to her soldiers. "Alright, we're goin' in with a HALO-jump, or at least, that's the closest thing to describe it with. Tenzin is going to take us up to 5.000 meters, then we bail, and we don't pull our chutes until we hit 500."

The rest of the unit nodded agreeingly, but Asami felt slightly nervous. "Uhh, Sergeant..." she hesitatingly began.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh for crying out loud Sato, don't tell me you've never been para-dropped before..." she groaned.

"No, it's just, I've never done a HALO-jump."

"In that case, you have nothing to worry about. Just follow my lead, it's just like any other jump, only you're in free-fall a bit longer." Asami nodded, and the sergeant took this as confirmation that she'd be fine. "Lock and load, I want everyone ready to shoot as soon as we touch the ground." She confidently put a magazine in her own highly modified M4A1, before moving on to check her twin nickel-plated Beretta 92FS' ammo.

The corporal shrugged, glad that she was still carrying her trusty Noveske N4, again, highly modified by herself. Unique. It was small, elegant, and perfect for Asami's specialty: close quarter combat.

It was trickiest for Opal, who was wielding her M200 Intervention, despite not going in for long-range sniping. That rifle, when standing on end, was nearly as tall as she was, not to mention that the damn thing weighed over 30 pounds. She therefore had taken the barrel out of the rifle, collapsed the stock, and would reassemble it on the ground.

"10 seconds to the drop!" Tenzin's voice pulled Asami from her thoughts, and she looked out the open doors of the Black Hawk. There was a small town _far_ below them, and she took one last breath before putting her goggles on. The balaclava Korra had given her was mighty uncomfortable, and she could take it off when they hit the ground again. That being said, Korra looked like a total badass, because hers had the bottom of a skull painted on, telling everyone she meant business.

Both pairs of brothers would jump first from either side of the helicopter, followed by both pairs of girls. For Asami, there was a strange comfort in knowing that her sergeant would be right beside her when they would plunge into enemy territory.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" Korra shouted, and they all quickly jumped out of the Black Hawk. The jump felt exhilarating, if not mighty cold. The free-fall would last over a minute, and that was always Asami's favorite part. A quick look at her altimeter told her that in just a few seconds, they had covered nearly 500 meters. She looked over to the rest of her unit, but their entirely covered faces made it very difficult to say what they were feeling.

Korra held up her hand, counting down before they had to pull their parachutes, and they all did, right on cue. The landing went smoothly, and they all had their guns up, ready to shoot any unwanted company in that happened to be standing next to them. Even Opal drew her FN Five-seveN, prepared for anything, but fortunately, there wasn't anyone there yet.

"Alright everyone, ditch your chutes, and let's move. We gotta get into that town," Korra ordered. She then turned to the radio. "Kai, talk to me. Do you have a view of the scout party?"

It was briefly silent, before Asami heard him talk too. "I do. It looks like six small vehicles - buggies, most likely. Light Earth Empire patrol, probably not Kuvira's best. Judging by their current speed and heading, they are coming down Main Street in about 20 minutes. Once you're in the town, you can't miss it."

Kai turned out to be right. The town itself was completely abandoned because of the war, though the damage was mostly superficial. Asami could easily spot that it had been looted at some point, as most buildings didn't have windows anymore, but most were still standing. Main Street turned out to be relatively broad, with two-or-three story buildings flanking it. Korra looked around, seeing how they could best ambush the Empire's patrol.

"Okay, Opal and Jinora, you take that Intervention, put it in that tower," she said, pointing to the church at the far end of the town. "They're coming in from the other direction, so I want you to take out the first vehicle, and I want it intact. That means a headshot of the driver, no faffing about. After that, you can fire at will."

"Got it Sarge," Opal nodded, and they quickly took off.

"Wei, Wing, see anything you can drop on them?"

The Twins smiled. "I see plenty," one of them said. "That radio tower over there, if we blow out the stands, it's gonna fall like a shit from heaven. We can drop that on the last buggy, cut off their means of back tracking."

"Sounds like a plan. They're gonna be here in fifteen minutes, which means I want it ready in ten."

"Yes Ma'am." They started running towards the metal tower in roughly the middle of the town, preparing it for demolition.

"Mako, Bolin, you take the north side of the street, Sato, you and me take the south. Remember, at least two vehicles intact. I don't want to have to improvise any more than necessary." The brothers both nodded, and took off to find a building with decent cover, while Korra and Asami went out to do the same.

It took only a little bit of time before confirmations came in from all three other duos that they were in position, and then the waiting began. Korra was leaning against a brick wall under a window sill, and Asami had sat down next to her. This gave her the time to remove that damn balaclava, and instead of her para-goggles, put on her shades. Korra looked at her curiously, as if she was wondering why she wouldn't want to be covered up. She didn't mention it, though.

"Why are we doing this, Sergeant? How much damage is it going to do to the Empire if we take out maybe two dozen men?"

Korra thought for a while, before she smiled. "Do you know how you devour a whale, Corporal?" Asami didn't, so she just shrugged. "One bite at a time." The sergeant chuckled, pleased with her remark. "Besides, we pick out the scout units, because at some point, the main force is gonna come through here. That is when our message is going to come into play, and why I am here."

"But you said you're a surgeon. Why are you out on the front line, doing the work of a soldier?"

Her smile vanished. "Because of what I told you. I have the skills to cut a man open without letting him die. After I do that, they get to call it in, hoping that the main force will catch up quickly enough to save them. Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't, but either way, we get our results: put a big-ass dent in their morale. That's why they call this unit The Psych Ward, or Ward for short. Psychological warfare."

Asami felt slightly sick all of a sudden. "That's horrible."

"It's effective," was Korra's cold reply. She was silent for a while, eyeing the corporal up. "You think I'm a monster, but I guarantee you this: there is a very good reason you are here, so before you judge me for my actions, I suggest you hold them against your own."

After that, they both fell silent, before the radio crackled. "They're nearly here," came Jinora's calm voice.

"Everyone take your positions," Korra ordered. "Wei, you give Opal the mark when you want her to drop the first body."

Asami sneakily positioned herself next to a window, giving her a view over Main Street, but no one would be able to see her unless they knew what to look for.

"Jinora, call out armaments," Korra said, wanting to prepare them.

"One heavy machine gun on every buggy, looks like most men are armed with assault rifles and sub-machine guns." Wei took over. "They're nearly in range," he loudly whispered, trying not to spook them. "On my count Opal... 3... 2... 1... Now!"

Asami heard two relatively small explosions, and the unmistakable creaking of a metal tower falling over. The gunshot of Opal's sniper came after she saw how the head of the first driver exploded under his helmet, and the four soldiers in the last buggy were crushed under the tower. "Fire at will!" the sergeant shouted into the radio, before she stood up, half in cover behind her window sill, picking her targets carefully. She, Asami and the brothers worked effectively, shooting the gunners on top of the buggies first. The rest of the soldiers tried to get inside, but were only moderately successful at that.

Opal was on them immediately, and the corporal saw that Korra hadn't been kidding earlier. She accurately put bullets in all of her targets, some of the in the legs, some in the arms. Either way, it was effective.

By now, they had probably taken down roughly half of the enemy soldiers, while Korra and Asami were busy shooting at the men across the street from them, who had sought their refuge in an old diner. It hardly provided any cover, and since they had the high ground, it was easy for them to take out the soldiers. Once Korra was convinced they now had the number's advantage, she gave the order to cease fire, which everyone did. The whole fight had taken less than five minutes.

"Empire commander! Tell your men to stand down! We have what is left of your unit covered from elevated positions, not to mention a sniper currently training her sights on your balls!"

It was silent for a while, before something stirred in the diner. Asami instantly aimed her N4 at it, but Korra gestured her to hold fire. "Republic commander," a man's voice called out, addressing Korra. "Me and my men are coming out unarmed. Please tell your unit to hold their fire."

Once she saw that he had his hands in the air, Asami already started lowering her rifle. "Hold fire," Korra ordered into her radio. "Mako, Wing, meet me and Asami downstairs. Wei, Bolin, Opal, you keep us covered." They quickly made their way down to the street, where six more men emerged from the diner. They had all ditched their weapons, and were coming out with their hand in the air, before sitting down on their knees in a line. Two of them had gunshot wounds in their arms, and one of them was bleeding quite badly. That was probably Opal's handiwork.

"Who's in charge here?" Korra brusquely asked them. One of the men looked over to a body lying on the ground, pointing towards it. "Not him you dumbass, someone who's alive!" she shouted, clearly not amused by this.

"Stop." One of the men stood up, never lowering his hands. Asami unconsciously put her hand on the Desert Eagle hanging off her hip, as a sort of assurance. "I'm in charge now, it appears."

Korra cautiously eyed him up. "What's your name?"

"Sergeant Tanako."

She slowly nodded. "Okay. Sergeant, when is your main force planning on coming through here?" He said nothing, and instead stared at her stoically. Korra huffed, and pulled out one of her nickel-plated Berettas, pointing in square between his eyes. "In case it wasn't clear: you don't have any choice in this matter." He still didn't say anything, so Korra instead turned around, and shot the soldier who was bleeding out in the head, killing him instantly.

"Sergeant!" Asami protested, definitely _not_ okay with executing POW's.

"Shut up Corporal, he was going to die anyway. Now," Korra said, pointing her gun at Tanako again. "Sergeant, you will tell me what I want to know, or I am going to put you through the longest day of your life. When - are - they - coming - through?!"

A tear rolled down his face, and he obviously choked back the urge to break down entirely. "Tomorrow. If they don't hear from us in 12 hours, they'll assume we're MIA and move in with the heavy armor first."

"Thank you," Korra dryly said, and holstered her Beretta again. "Alright. Mako, Wing, Sato, you cuff them, put them in the building I just found cover in. Bolin, Wei, get down here, I want you to find out if you can get two of these vehicles up and running again." The sergeant helped to bind their prisoners, and led them into the building the just chose.

"Uhh, Sergeant?" Asami cautiously spoke up. "I can help out with those vehicles, I'm an engineer."

A slight smile broke over her face. "That might be useful. Any good?"

"Very."

"Great, then you can help Bolin and Wei while I go and play with our new friends."

This had the corporal very worried. Whatever Korra was planning, it was not going to be good for the prisoners, but she didn't dare speak out against her. Instead, she walked over to the buggies, distracting herself with the damage done to them.

"You're the new one, aren't you?" a cheerful voice came from behind her. She turned around, to be met with a pair of bright green eyes, sparkling with optimism. "Bolin, Private First Class," he said, holding out his hand.

It made Asami smile a little. "Asami Sato, Corporal," she said, amazed by how infectious his optimism was. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us."

"Nah, it's not too bad, unless..." he said, opening the hood of the second vehicle after spotting a very suspicious bullet hole in in. "Dammit." He turned to his radio. "Opal, how many times do I have to say it, don't shoot the fucking engine?!"

"Sorry..." came the timid response, though Asami could swear there was a hint of giggling in there.

Bolin sighed loudly, slamming it shut again. "Well, this one is a write-off, and you don't have to know mechanical engineering to see that the last one is too."

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream came from the building behind them, and Asami whipped around, trying to see if she could spot what it was, but saw nothing. "What was that?" she worriedly asked Bolin, hand already on her Desert Eagle again.

He looked up in the direction of the building, as if he hadn't heard the screams. "Oh, that's probably Korra. She started her surgery, by the sound of things. Come one, help me with this next one," he casually continued, as if there wasn't any torture going on, not thirty feet from where they were standing.

The corporal reluctantly turned back to the vehicle, trying to force her mind to focus on other things than the screams coming from the enemy soldiers.

It took them a good 20 minutes, but then they had two fully functioning vehicles, and Korra, Mako, and Wing came walking out again, each with fine blood splatter on them. Mako was also pushing Tanako out. "How are we looking, Private?" she asked Bolin.

"We got two total write-offs, two that you could repair if you really want to, and two fully functioning again."

Korra nodded. "Good, two is all we need." She took out a canteen, and picked up a screw driver, jamming it into the gas tank of one of the buggies that Bolin pointed out as non-functioning, using the stream of diesel to fill up a canteen. "You run along now, back to your own soldiers, and tell them what happened here," she told Tanako, and handed him the canteen. "It's 30 degrees centigrade out here and drier than your momma's cooch, so I reckon you can make it about 20 miles before you consider drinking that."

"You can't treat us like this!" he protested.

"Watch me." Her stare was ice-cold, and Tanako was the first one to look away. "Wei, Wing, you help the sergeant on his way, let's say, ten miles back in the direction where he came from. If you turn back here trying to save your men, you will fail, and you'll waste six hours on the distance alone. If you go straight back to the main force, they have a fighting chance." She nodded to the twins, who pushed him into one of the functioning buggies, and quickly drove off around the town.

"Mako, Bolin, you help me put our latest works of art on display." Korra turned to her radio. "Opal, Jinora, pack it in, and rally at the buggy." Lastly, she took off her sunglasses, looking Asami straight in the eyes. "Since I have no use for protestors, you stay put."

They walked into the shop again, and soon came out carrying a man who, at first glance, looked dead. On closer inspection though, Asami could see through his _open_ chest that he was still breathing, at least, that's what his expanding an contracting lungs told her.

"String him up on the fallen radio tower," Korra ordered Mako and Bolin. "Opal, give me a hand with the next one?"

The sniper nodded. "Boy, she really went all out this time," she muttered to Asami, keeping it well out of their Sergeant's hearing, a slight smile on her face.

However, Opal didn't say anything further, and neatly helped her string the four remaining to the tower, all but one cut open. He had cut into his chest: 'Plenty to go around'.

Asami didn't really know what to think. It should make her feel disgusted, but for part of her felt like they deserved it. They served the same army that had killed most of her friends in her previous platoon, both of her parents on separate occasions, and by the look of things, the other members of The Ward went through something similar. All of them were still alive, and if Korra really was as good as she said she was, Tanako might just make it back in time with reinforcements to save them. But if they wouldn't make it, the message they would send with this would be devastating to any soldier that saw it, making winning the war easier.

"Sato!" Korra's voice thundered through the air, breaking her thoughts. "Load up your gear, we're moving out as soon as the Twins are back. Kai said they're only a few minutes out, so make it double time." Asami complied, and put her excess gear in the only functioning buggy left.

"Sergeant, mind if I drive?" Asami asked when she saw that Korra wanted to take the wheel. "It's something I always liked doing."

The sergeant eyed her up suspiciously, but ultimately smiled. "Alright, but if you bin it, it's toilet duty for a month. That's my deal."

It would be a very steep price to pay, and therefore a very good reason not to screw up. "Got it Sergeant."

The twins soon came back, and after Mako and Bolin had stowed their gear as well, they were back en-route to base, about 50 miles from their current position. The buggy was flobbery and unwieldy, but it was a car, and Asami had always loved driving. It gave her a sense of freedom, and now that she could take off her helmet again and let the wind run though her hair, it made her forget about everything that had just transpired in the village.

The drive back was mostly filled with some animated talk between Korra, Jinora, and Opal, all of whom were pretty pleased with what they had just pulled off. Asami knew their little operation was a success, but still had her doubts about doing it. She had done horrible things herself to enemy soldiers, but wasn't actively seeking out ways to do that again.

But if she didn't like it, then why did it feel so damn satisfying?

* * *

 _There's a drawing of the guns Korra, Asami, and Opal have in this story on Archive Of Our Own._


	3. A Mile-and-a-Half Shot

_"Mei!" Asami yelled out, and rushed over to her friend, who had taken a bullet to the shoulder. Even though it didn't look too bad, it did mean they now had one soldier less to hold off the incoming enemy forces. "Captain, we can't hold them off for much longer, not while we're outnumbered like this," she said to Captain Soza, who was still picking his targets with his custom Mk. 14._

 _"Private, I do not have time for this!" he yelled back, letting a few more rounds of the chain. "Get that fucking radio working! We need air support, and we need it **now**!"_

 _Asami yanked him down by his arm, making him narrowly avoid a volley of machine gun fire. "Captain, we can't win this. There is no air support. We're out of ammo, and out of options." She looked deep into his eyes, and he conceded._

 _"Alright. Private Sato, you take everyone to the Humvee in the basement. Make for grid 2-14, double time. I'll try to buy you as much time as I can."_

 _She was briefly silent. "They'll kill you."_

 _At first he didn't respond, but then he sighed. "I'm responsible for you, to the very end." He unbuckled the Desert Eagle hanging off his hip and held it out to her. "Take this. Save them, Asami."_

 _"Thanks Captain." She then turned to her two squadmates who were still capable of walking. "You heard the man. Help Sazuke down, we're getting the hell out of here." Sazuke was unconscious after a shell went through a wall, and tore off part of his leg. It was a horrifying sight, but he was still alive. Mei only had a bullet in her shoulder, so she was in a lot of pain, but she could still walk under her own power. Only Yoshiro and Asami herself were still uninjured, so they hoisted Sazuke onto their shoulders, and carried him down to the Humvee they had in the basement in case they every needed to make a hasty retreat._

 _With a lot of effort, they managed to put their two wounded into the jeep, and Asami took the wheel, making for the exit of the fort, and fast._

 _They wouldn't make it._

 _The only route led right underneath the tower Soza was still defending, but as they were on approach, another tank shell hit the base of the tower, and the already badly damaged structure couldn't take this. Asami watched in horror as the tower came down right in front of them, most likely with their captain still inside._

 _And that wasn't even the end of their problems. Because of the speed she was driving at, the only chance she had of stopping was flicking the Humvee sideways, and with a loud screech followed by the sound of metal twisting, she slammed into the rubble of the tower._

"Asami!"

She woke with a start and pulled her Desert Eagle from under her pillow, only to see Korra standing in the entrance of their tent, sporting a worried look on her face. "What happened?" the corporal asked.

"You were screaming in your sleep, the entire Ward heard you. You alright?"

Asami lowered her gun, falling back onto her cot. "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

The silence Korra let fall between them told her that she didn't believe it, but decided not to press the issue any further. "Well, you need to get dressed anyway, we're about to get high company, I want you there." She left Asami to herself again.

The corporal sighed, and put on her uniform, putting only the Desert Eagle in a thigh holster. When she was done, she stepped outside, only to see a helicopter approaching. Much to her surprise, it was a Little Bird, not the Black Hawk she was expecting. Korra was standing at the landing pad, and Asami joined her.

A middle-aged woman got out once the roar of the blades started to die down, and both Korra and Asami saluted her, as she was obviously higher in rank than they both were. The corporal eyed her up cautiously, and saw that she had a playfulness in her eyes, a notion that was compounded by the slight smirk she had. "Colonel Beifong, good to see you again," Korra opened. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, no need to stand on formalities Korra, you know that." She looked over to Asami. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Asami Sato, a corporal who was recently transferred. Asami, this is Colonel Suyin Beifong, she's the one who came up with the idea for this unit after she heard about what I did to the prisoners I told you about during the raid." The sergeant threw her a meaningful look. "She's Opal's mother."

That explained a lot. Repurposing instead of court-marshalling them seems like a more profitable way to use your semi-psychopathic soldiers, including your own daughter, than executing them for war crimes. "Pleasure to meet you, Colonel."

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Certainly."

Korra preceded them into the mezzanine, where Beifong took a seat opposite from both of them. "Is Corporal Sato joining us?"

"Yes," the sergeant deadpanned. "She is the second-highest ranking member of this unit, I want a backup in case something happens to me."

"Alright," the colonel said, and she took a deep breath. "What I'm about to disclose is classified top secret. If you do not choose to act on it, neither of you will ever mention that we had this conversation, or you will be executed for high treason. Understand?"

They both nodded, and she continued. "What you did in the village has reached Kuvira. She can't afford to come down to the front lines herself, but she can send someone. We have intel that in three days' time, her second-in-command Baatar will come to the army whose scout unit you killed to boost their morale again."

"What are you planning to do about it? Drone-strike or cruise missile?" Korra asked.

"Neither. They have put up a ring of ground-to-air defenses around the camp, and that is so tight we couldn't send in a mosquito without them noticing. This is our chance to take him out, and the only way to do that is by sending in a ground team."

Asami smiled. "Us."

Colonel Beifong nodded. "Unfortunately, Command has classified you as 'expendable', which means that you are perfect for conducting an operation like this in their eyes. Now I don't like that I have to send my daughter on a suicide mission, so I'm asking you: do you think you can do it, and make it back in one piece?"

"If someone is capable of making it happen, it's Opal. She's the best damn sniper I've ever seen." The sergeant walked to the exit, and yelled for Opal and Jinora to get in the mezzanine. After they had greeted the Colonel as well (though it was painfully obvious she didn't want to hug her daughter in front of three other soldiers) she asked the question.

"The ring of security stretches out about two kilometers around the camp. If Baatar is there, security will be so tight you won't even have to bother getting in there, that's suicide. Is it possible to hit your target from that distance?"

The sniper thought long and hard. "Honestly, that depends. Theoretically, yes, it's possible to hit a target at that distance, but everything comes into play, not just the parabolic flightpath. I have to factor in temperature, humidity, elevation, air pressure, even the Coriolis effect, the spin of the earth. The bullet will hang in the air for six to ten seconds, depending on all those conditions, so I can't shoot where he is, I have to shoot where he's going to be. Slightest uncorrected breath of wind or any imperfection in the bullet can ruin that a shot like that. He has to be perfectly static, because hitting a moving target from a distance like that would be sheer luck, not skill."

Beifong sighed. "So it's basically impossible."

A slight smile cracked over Opal's face. "No, it's perfectly possible, it's just bloody difficult."

"That's my girl." The colonel turned to Korra again. "Sergeant, start putting together a plan, give me a list of things you need."

Korra slowly nodded. "Well, first thing I'm gonna need is satellite access to scout the area, see if there will be an opportunity for us."

"I'll call it in, and by the time you reach a computer, you'll have it." Colonel Beifong said. "Now could you give us a moment?"

"Jinora, Sato, you're with me, we need to check out the radio shack.

Beifong did as she promised, Kai had a crystal clear picture of the camp in no time at all, and it was mostly Jinora who was doing the intent studying of the area. "What would you say that is?" she asked, pointing to something that looked to be under construction.

Asami squinted and smiled, as she suddenly realized what it was. "It's a stage. He's gonna hold a speech for the entire base, that's when she can take the shot. Jinora, what do you say?"

"Good a chance as any. All we need is a clear line of sight, wide enough to adjust for the wind. Opal needs to be in here for that, I wouldn't dare choose a position for her."

"Alright," Korra spoke up. "Jinora, you and Kai keep scouting that area, see where the shot can be taken from. Sato, I want to have a word with you."

Once they were outside, the normally tough-as-nails sergeant looked nervous. "I don't like this, Corporal. Opal's an excellent sniper, but she's not one for an undercover mission, and Jinora is even worse. We have to send them forty miles into enemy territory, and I am not comfortable with that. We might as well pull the trigger on them ourselves."

It made sense, up to a certain level at least. It was weird to see how Korra cared so much about her own unit, but had zero qualms with brutally torturing enemy soldiers. "What are you saying?"

"We go in with them. I don't want to go in with all eight of us, that would be noticed. Just the four of us, but in order to do that, we need complete mutual trust."

Asami wasn't convinced. "So why do you want me there if you don't trust me?"

Korra grimaced, and looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "Your file said you could keep a cool head under pressure, and so far, everything I've read in your file turned out to be true."

"Wait, if you read my file, why did you ask me about what got me sent here? Don't you already know that?"

The sergeant awkwardly rubbed her hand over her mouth. "Your file was incomplete, or at least, made to look that way. It said that you were stationed at Fort Bosco before it got overrun, but you managed to beat the attackers back somehow. When I asked for the report on what happened there, they sent me a file that was redacted so much it was as good as useless. It had the aftermath, but there wasn't any mention of you. Then, two months later, you show up on my doorstep."

Asami sighed. "What happened there was monstrous. It changed me, and it's a good thing they redacted that part, trust me on that. Let me tell you this though: we are more alike than you think. I watched my friends die around me as well. I know what it's like, and while I think it's commendable that you can talk about what happened so easily, but I can't. Not just yet. In due time, I'll tell you, and you'll be the first to know."

A slight smile appeared on Korra's face. "Alright then, let's get planning."

* * *

 _Opal's rant about how to make a mile-and-a-half shot was liberally taken from Shooter (not a particularly good movie, but hugely quotable, I recommend it) and her remark to it being "perfectly possible" is from Inception, hence the slightly out of place "bloody". Gotta love Eames._


	4. Solid Gold 408's

"Just act natural guys, let the disguise do its work." Korra turned to the Empire soldier hailing them. "Can we help you?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could. We're having some mechanical problems with our jeep, and we can't find out what."

Korra turned to Asami. "Corporal, could you take a quick look?"

"Sergeant, I don't think I need to remind you that we're on the clock?"

"If you can't fix it in three minutes, you either have to figure it out for yourself, or walk back to base. It's doable from here."

The Earth Empire soldier chuckled. "Well, I'd rather not, if it's at all possible."

Before long, Asami was bent over the engine, and Korra was pulled in close by Opal. "Sarge, he could be taking the stage any minute," she whispered in her ear.

The sergeant sighed. "Just sit back and let us handle this, okay? We have over an hour." She turned back to Asami. "What have you got for these fine gentlemen, Corporal?"

"Well, nothing I can fix by the side of the road. It's been running on five cylinders, and that's because the thread of the combustion chamber is completely worn out. Every time you try to pump gas in, it'll blow out. It's mendable, but you'd need to take the entire engine apart for that, and we don't have the time for that. You can drive it for now, but only if you head back straight to base."

The other soldier nodded. "Alright, thank you. Let's go boys!"

Asami let out a sigh of relief when they drove off. "That was close, Korra."

"Which is exactly why we came in these uniforms and this horrid buggy," she said, referring to the enemy uniforms they had donned themselves in for precisely this contingency.

There was something of a disappointed pout on Opal's face as Asami took the wheel again and continued driving towards the ridge. "We could have just killed them and be done with it, you know."

Korra sighed. "As much as we would have all liked that, we can't start dropping bodies on our way in. Maybe on our way out, but right now, we are forty miles in enemy territory, and if it all goes to hell, there is no chance of back up, so you do what I tell you to."

The rest of the drive was in silence, mostly because everyone was focused on the mission. Opal had found a ridge on the satelite from where she could take the shot. Unfortunately, when Kai measured it, it turned out to be 2550 meters to the podium. If she could make that distance, it would monster the furthest confirmed kill ever. Suyin had managed to get her hands on someone who could make rounds for Opal's Intervention by hand, so they were absolutely one-of-a-kind: bronze-alloy jacketed, solid gold, .408 bullets. If that wouldn't kill him at range, nothing would. They had their ghillie suits and Opal's rifle under covers so no one would get curious in case they ran into trouble, like they just did.

After their little run-in with the strays, it was only a short drive to the ridge, leaving Korra and Asami alone while Opal and Jinora took their positions.

"Good luck Opal," Korra called after her. "Knock 'em dead," she smirked. She knew that once they had hoisted themselves into those ghillie suits they'd be as good as invisible to anyone who didn't know what they were looking for.

The only thing left to do for Korra and Asami was to get out of their way and let them do their thing until Opal gave the signal, whether it'd be a miss or a hit.

Korra drove for about ten minutes before turning into a side road, following it for a few more minutes, believing that to be far enough away from the sniping duo and the main road to avoid suspicion, but close enough to provide support when it was necessary.

They sat against the buggy in silence, enjoying the sun, as it was a bright day, and they had found themselves a place under a tree: enough shade to keep cool, but enough sun to enjoy it.

Asami was doubting. They'd have over an hour, and to be sitting in silence the whole time wasn't exactly something she'd like to do. She wanted to trust Korra, and the sergeant clearly did trust her, as they were far from home without any chance of backup. This was as alone as they'd get.

"When I was stationed at Fort Bosco, we had orders to hold it at all costs." Korra looked up, but didn't say anything, so Asami just continued. "At one point, we got overrun, and we were badly outnumbered and outgunned. They had light tanks and rocket launchers, we had pea shooters in comparison. We gave them one hell of a fight, but in the end, our numbers simply weren't big enough. Me and what was left of my unit tried to make a run for it in out Humvee, but we got trapped."

It was at about this point that Asami went into a fair amount of detail recounting her dream from a few nights ago, making it clear how bad the situation was. "We were trapped in the car. I had to flick it sideways, and the passenger side hit the rubble. The only two people that were still conscious were now trapped, and I could hear the enemy soldiers approaching. The only gun we had that still had ammo in it was the Desert Eagle my captain had given me."

She took the gun out of her holster, playing with it for a bit. "This one. That's why I'm kind of attached to it." With a deep breath, the corporal continued. "Seven shots. That was all we had left. I got out of the jeep, peering over the bonnet. Those .357's have a mighty big range, but with only seven rounds, there wasn't a lot I could do. A couple of them had worked their way up to the far side of the rubble from the tower, but before I could shoot at them, they had made their way over the rubble, and threw a grenade into the jeep."

She fell silent for a bit, and Korra reached over, lacing their fingers together. "I had to run," Asami continued telling her story. "I got one of them, headshot. Killed him instantly, and that's why they wanted me dead as well. At that point, I went into a sort of trance. I barely remember what I did, but I do remember that I killed over two dozen men, using the last of the bullets from my Eagle, and when they ran out, I used my knife, and when that became dull, I used my bare hands. And finally, that fucking air support came. Blew the tanks to bits, and more men fast-roped in. They nearly shot me, I was covered in so much blood, they couldn't see my uniform. They later told me what I'd done, and it was horrible. Stabbed them to death, cut open throats, all from stealth. I'd beaten them to death, broken their necks, and even ripped out a man's jugular with my bare hands. Someone like that, they couldn't trust a person who could do that around normal soldiers anymore. Too afraid I'd go berserk again."

"That's why they sent you to me," Korra concluded.

The corporal slowly nodded. "That's also the part they redacted from the file. They were probably worrying that even you would have had second thoughts about letting me into your unit."

Korra chuckled. "I might have, if I heard that in advance. But I didn't and you came forward with this out of your own volition, so we're good."

Asami glanced down at their intertwined fingers, noticing just how little she minded the sensation. She leaned back against the buggy, letting her head rest on the wheel well. It fell silent between them, but it was actually kind of nice. There weren't any gunshots, bombing raids, mortar fire, or even airplanes fling over them. It was very quiet, and it was peaceful, of all things. The scenery they were in was beautiful, and Asami couldn't help but appreciate the two of them being there at that moment.

After a while though, their little moment of peace was broken when the radio crackled with Opal's voice. "Shot fired and hit Sarge, now get us the hell out of here!"

The both sprung up. "Sato, you're driving, go!" Asami climbed behind the wheel, and gunned it. She gave it her all, and before long, they made it back to the sniping duo.

Jinora and Opal had ditched their ghillie suits and Intervention, and got into the buggy as well. "Floor it!" Opal yelled when she was properly in. Asami was more than happy to comply, and took off as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. Sure, she'd done some tinkering on the buggy, but there was still only so much she could do with it.

Soon, they came across a roadblock, and they all knew they were dead if they stopped. Korra tossed her M4 back to Jinora. "Let's kill these bastards," she ordered. Jinora racked the slide, Korra and Opal both drew their handguns, and all leaned out, letting as many bullets off the chain as they could. Jinora won, but only because she was the only one wielding an automatic. Opal was being extremely effective with her FN Five-seveN, and before long, they were out of range of the ground troops.

"Kai, talk to me, how's the enemy's air support coming along?" Korra said into her radio.

"They've taken off, but our own F-22's are on their way like their tails are on fire. It's going to be a classic dogfight, but you need to get a move on. The Hercules is ready for immediate dust-off."

Asami's driving was brilliant. She was pushing the buggy to the very edge of what she dared to do with it, because it was very flobbery, but she was pushing 130 kilometers an hour nonetheless.

"Tenzin, we're coming in hot, drop the ramp!" the sergeant yelled, andin the distance, the back of the C-130 opened. Asami knew it wasn't really protocol, but chances were their base was about to be blown to bits, so they had to make it fast. The plane was already rolling, so it was like threading a needle - only at 100 kilometers an hour.

"Everyone out, we need to ditch that fucking car!" Tenzin yelled back to them, and they complied. The entire wet-work squad literally jumped out of the buggy, clinging to the netting at the back of the plane while the pilot made the hardest take-off Asami had ever felt. The buggy slipped back, and once it feel out, she could feel the plane react. It went up quicker, and once Tenzin had shut the ramp, they could finally breathe in peace again.

Korra took her balaclava off, and a huge shit-eating grin appeared on her face. "I think we just staged the operation of the century."

Asami smiled too, fairly certain her sergeant was correct with that.

* * *

 _There is a reason I said the rounds for Opal's sniper are made from gold: it's much, much heavier than lead, and will therefore travel a lot further. At first, I wanted to go with depleted uranium, but then realized that's too hard to make into an efective bullet._

 _Either way, I'm thinking on doing one more chapter of this story, it's not that important to me. I know the way back is a bit messy and not really that interesting, but I only did this chapter to kill Baatar Jr. and get out Asami's backstory._


	5. Martyrdom

"I want everyone in the Sit Room, now," Korra ordered, and everyone got up.

Things had gone back to normal after their hit on Kuvira's second-in-command, at least, what was normal for them. They had conducted several raids on enemy scout units, doing away with them the same way they had the first one Asami encountered. This had gone on for nearly two years now since Asami joined the Psych Ward, and while pretty much everyone had been injured at one point, they never lost a soldier. Korra was an excellent medic, and it left Asami with some cool scars on her hip and left arm, where she had been shot and stabbed, respectively.

Strangely, or better yet, worringly enough, she minded less and less what Korra did to the enemy soldiers every time they staged an operation. Carving men open, leaving them for dead, all to serve as a message to any troops passing through. It was brutal, and yet they did it, plain and simple.

After the hit, their first base had been blown to bits, so they were moved 100 kilometers north along the front. Here, they had to share a base with another wet-work squad, who weren't too happy about it at first, but when rumors started trickling in about what they did to their targets, they shut up immediately.

Once everyone had piled around the table of the Sit Room, Korra stood up, a worried expression on her face. "I just received word from Command that the war is over. The Empire's morale was low, as were their funds and numbers. We've won." Cheers went up from the entire Ward, but she didn't seem to happy about it, so everyone soon quieted down again. "Su also told me that they have no choice but to deny our existence, their knowing of what we did. We're on our own."

"But... That doesn't make any sense," Opal offered up. "She founded this unit with us two, she knows about it!"

Korra sighed. "She wrote us off as a rogue military unit, but because we weren't a threat to the United Forces, they didn't need to worry about us. Built-in deniability. That means..."

"War crimes," Asami finished, and the captain nodded.

"Exactly." She paused for a long time. "We did a lot of shit that's not gonna go down well with the ethics committee, so I'm afraid that we don't have much of a choice. We have to prepare for trial."

Asami sighed, just as everyone else did. "We're going to prison."

"Not necessarily," Korra said, at which everyone peaked up. "I'm your CO, so I'm going to take the fall for you. You were all following my orders. That way, you have a fighting chance."

It fell silent. "Sarge, we're not just going to drop you like a fucking stone," Mako said. "We're with you." The mumbling from the rest of the Ward appeared to be in agreement.

"Either I certainly go to prison, or maybe we all go to prison." Korra sighed. "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but there's no point in hanging you all out to dry. We're doing this my way. That's my last order." With that, she left the room, leaving a heavy silence in their wake.

Being the now highest rank in the room, Asami decided to take charge. "Get some rest for the night. We'll start breaking up the base tomorrow. Dismissed." It was quiet, but there was no need to talk loud. Everyone was thinking it over and obiently did what she told them to.

Later that night, Asami watched as a C-130 touched down on their runway, which they would fill up with their cargo.

She watched the plane taxi to a crude shelter, as it wasn't really a hangar, when an idea popped into her head. The chances of them not getting convicted for war crimes were slim, given how small their unit was and how severe their crimes were. They needed to get the hell out of there.

"Kai!" she called out, seeking his attention. "Can you fly a C-130?"

He looked up in surprise. "Uhh, sure, why?"

"Because you're going to fly the unit out of here. The Fire Nation doesn't extradite war criminals with the Republic, a rudiment from the Great War. You'll be fugitives, but at least you'll be free there."

Kai didn't say anything, so Asami was pretty convinced that he was doubtful. "Tell everyone to pack their shit, and get to that plane in five minutes. I'll get Korra." When he still didn't react, she threw in her last card. "That's an order, Private."

"Yes, Corporal." He hesitantly walked off to the tents, while Asami went to Korra. She knew she'd have to keep her busy, or else she'd know that something was up.

"Korra," she said to her sergeant, who was quietly smoking a cigarette on her cot. The smell never bothered her, in fact, she'd come to appreciate it over the time that she was here. Every time Korra lit one up, it meant that they were in a place where they could let their guard down a bit, so to Asami, the smell gave her a sense of security.

"Hey, Corporal."

"That was quite a thing you did there. But are you really going to martyr yourself for us?"

Korra blew out a puff of smoke. "I don't really see how I have a choice. I love you all to much not to, so I think it's a sacrifice I need to make."

Asami sat down next to her, taking the cigarette from her for the first time, and taking a drag herself. She had smoked a few times in high school, but it never caught on as an addiction. "But you're not just my CO anymore, you're my friend. I don't want to see you go to jail for us."

"I don't think you have a choice in this either." She took her cigarette back and offered Asami the box. The corporal took them, lighting one up for herself. It didn't matter now anyway. Korra leaned her head on Asami's shoulder, and pulled her arm in close. "I don't know what I'm doing, Asami. I have no goddamn clue what is going to happen, and I'm really fucking scared right now." A soft sob escaped her, and the corporal decided to lean her head in as well, resting against the top of her sergeant's.

Rarely did Korra display this kind of vulnerability, and for Asami, it only served to reaffirm the friendship they had built up over the past two years. "Come with me," she said, pulling her CO to her feet.

They quickly made their way to the airplane, where Kai was just firing up the engines. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Korra yelled at her unit.

"We're taking off," Asami said. "We're going to get sent to prison either way, and if we go to the Fire Nation, we'll be safe, at least as long as the red tape lasts."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! We'll be fugitives!"

"I will not stand by while I watch another friend martyr herself because she happens to be a rank up from me!"

They were interrupted by the actual pilots of the C-130. "Hey! What are you doing with our plane?!"

Korra sighed. "They're going to call it in."

Asami lowered her hand onto the Desert Eagle hanging off her hip. "What are you gonna do, Sarge?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Korra replied, before smashing their lips together, giving Asami one heck of a rushed kiss. "Go," she said after pulling back.

"What the fuck are you doing with our plane?!" The pilot yelled again, his co-pilot in tow.

The sergeant stepped towards them with her typical non-existant grace. "Making a bunch of fucking idiots out of you," she casually said, and punched one of them in the middle of his face. He stumbled back, and the other one braced himself for a fight, already trying to punch Korra back, but she was quick enough to block him.

It looked like it was going to be an easy victory for Korra, but then something happened that she didn't see: the loadmaster was running towards the fray as well. Three on one was a fight she could never win, meaning it would be pointless. "Take off, and don't come back for me," she said to Kai, and jumped off the plane, taking on the loadmaster in a fist fight.

The engines spun up, and before Asami fully realized what was going on, the plane was rolling. The corporal punched her opponent in the stomach, making him double over. She took one step back, drawing her Desert Eagle on him. "Everybody stop, or I blow his brains out!"

Korra stopped her fight too, staring at Asami in awe. "Asami, you were supposed to be on the plane!" She quickly drew her dual Berettas, using the but of one to knock the two remaining men out.

"I'm not about to leave my Sergeant to fight alone."

A very genuine smile appeared on her face, though there was an element of shock in there as well. "You stupid... hateful... angel of a woman!"

Asami smiled, before pulling Korra in for another kiss. This time around though, they could take their time, slowly but surely exploring each other. Ultimately they had to pull back, and they turned to watch the C-130 with their unit disappear against the stars. "Looks like were in this together now."

Korra smiled back. "Well, at least I'll have a bunk buddy in the joint."

* * *

 _The thing about the Fire Nation not extraditing war criminals is based on the real-life situation with Germany, which does not give up people who may or may not have committed war crimes during World War 2. Seemed like a good place to start. Also, some of you may have noticed the chapter title, which is a reference to the effective but unpopular perk in Call of Duty games._

 _Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I didn't really care much about this story, so it sort of faded into the background for me. I don't think this is a great one, but I figured I should finish it for all of you who liked this story. Thanks for reading, and I'll hope to see you at another one of mine._


End file.
